My Wishes
by blackrose107
Summary: six people walking the street when it strated rain they had to find cover. I don't own like two of the characters . I pwn the story


On a bright, sunny day three boys and three girls was walking down the sidewalk, when it's started to cloud up. A girl named Yuuki looked up and said "Hey guys &amp; girls it's going to rain." The others looked up &amp; said "it's does". Flower; the girl with the black top &amp; skinny jeans said "hey let's find shelter somewhere."

"That's good idea, sis." said a girl with a red sundress; named Brooke.  
Everyone looked around, one of the boys found a house. The guy who found the house and turn to everyone else, &amp; said, "Hey I found a house." Everyone else looked to where Cam is. Cam is wearing grey tank top and black jeans. "Good job, Cam", Akira told his brother. Akira is wearing short sleeves shirt and jeans shorts.

"Yea what he said, man" , Joey said excitedly. He was wearing green pants&amp; no sleeves shirt. "Thanks Joe &amp; Akira", Cam thanked them. The three girls cheered as walking with three boys to the house.

Everyone walked around the broken fence. Akira walked up to the door&amp; knocked, but no one answer. The door opened on its own. Akira pokes his head in the house and start looking around in the house. The boy that's wearing short sleeves shirt &amp; jeans shorts took his head out of the hose. Everyone walked in the house and Akira took a breather then walked in the house everyone else was. Then the door slammed shut &amp; Joey run to the door. The boys wearing pants &amp; no sleeves shirt tried to opened the door, but won't budge at all." The door won't open!" Joey said frightened. Flower looked around worriedly. All three girls said together "What do we do now?!" "I don't know." told Cam.

"How about we look around in teams." planned Akira. "Okay", everyone else said "Ok, we'll have three teams." The boy wearing short sleeves shirt &amp; jeans shorts said. "Team one will be Joey &amp; Yuuki. Teams two will be Brooke &amp; Cam. Team three will be Flower &amp; me ok." Said Akira. "No" Yelled Cam angrily. "why not" asked the boy wearing short sleeves &amp; jeans shorts. "You only choosing Flower to go with you because you have a cru-"Cam got interrupted by Akira throwing a bottle that he found on a table so hard that Cam fell down.  
Everyone except Akira run to Cam to see if he is ok. "ow" Cam moaning in pain. "Who threw my home?!" yelled an angrily unknown voice. Everyone looked around to see where the voice came from.  
"Come o-out wherever y-you a-are at? "Flower asked frighten. A person with cat's ears and a tail appear out of the bottle. Everyone screamed, but Flower, Cam, &amp; Yuuki fainted. Akira caught Flower when she fell backwards. Joey caught Yuuki &amp; Cam fell on Brooke who fell from the impact to the floor. "Cam get off me now!" Brooke yelled with a blush on her face. Cam mumbles something, but doesn't move or wake up.  
Brooke pushed Cam off of her while Akira put Flower on the floor gently &amp; Joey did the same with Yuuki.

Brooke got up &amp; yelled at the cat person "who the heck are you?!" "Who I am?! I'm a genie &amp; the name is Ikuto, little girl" said the genie. Brooke growled "You're a genie right then you can grant wishes right?" ask Akira. The genie nodded "why yes I can, each of you get three wishes. Although there is rules." said Ikuto. "So wake up wussy-pants &amp; the two girls, we can get this show on the road." The genie said.  
The two boys &amp; the girl started to wake the three on the floor up. They wake up the two girls up, but Cam wasn't waking up so Brooke put her hand over his month and hold his nose. He woke up &amp; pulled at the hand holding his nose off &amp; pushed the hand over his month away.  
"O-ok, e-everyone's a-awake, now w-what?" Yuuki asked shyly. "ok this dude is a genie &amp; will grant us three wishes each." Joey said." Awesome , let me go first." Cam said  
"no I'm going first" everyone said. All of them started to argue about it until Ikuto spook'  
"How about oldest goes first, ok?" while he was floating in the air with amused smile on his face. Everyone nodded and said "good idea."  
"I'm 18 years old so that makes me the oldest." Yuuki said "ok cutie but before I'll grant your wishes. You guys need to read the rules first."Ikuto said and made a book appear out of no way. Joey got jealous of the genie calling the girl he has crush on cutie. The genie gave to Yuuki the rule book. She readied it out aloud for everyone else to hear. " No wishing someone that doesn't love you to love, no wishing someone to marry, no wishing for more wishes, &amp; no wishing harm to an other." Yuuki readied aloud. She kept reading until the end of the book. Yuuki closed the book and said " I-I wish for on apartment complex, never supply of clothes, &amp; Utlamamit cooking skills." "ok" the genie said while smirking at Yuuki. Joey got jealous again &amp; started growling at Ikuto. " start granting her wishes now!" Joey growled out. "Ok" Ikuto said angrily &amp; granted Yuuki's wishes. "There you go cutie &amp; who's next." The genie asked.  
"Well Akira &amp; I are the same age. We are both 17 but I'm a month older. So I'm next. "Brooke "I wish for a red and blue convertible. I wish to be fashionable person. I wish for Flower to confess to her crush." Wished Brooke . "ok all granted" said the genie.  
Flower turned to Akira &amp; said" I like- like you Akira" With blush on her face. "" I like you too Flower, will you be my girlfriend?" Akira said . Flower said "yes."  
" I wish for a house for Flower &amp; me to live in. I wish for great business. I wish for some help for flower." Wished Akira. "granted Next "the genie said with bored expression.  
" Flower &amp; I are the same . We're both 16 but I'm week older than her." Said Cam " I wish for million dollars &amp; own personal . I wish for a farm." The genie granted all of his wishes. Flower wished for to end world hungry ,to be famous singer, &amp; Yuuki to be famous photographer. Ikuto grated all of her wishes. Joey wished for Yuuki &amp; Brooke to confess to their ey second wish was for four stories house. Joey third wish was for a spa for Yuuki. The genie granted all of Joey's wishes. Yuuki confess she likes Joey and They started dating. Brooke confess she likes Cam and those two started dating.

Five Years later all of them are married with two or more children. Yuuki and Flower see each other every time needs album cover or family photo taken. That when Yuuki see Akira &amp; flower's three kids. Akira is proud own of pets company. Joey is Yuuki husband and he works at home.. He and Yuuki had two children. Brooke &amp; Cam had three children together. All wished worked out for they happily for a while. They wonder where is that genie now and what are he doing right? Well Ikuot is on beach where got found by girl named Amu. He never want s to leave her side. The genie fell in love with cutie little girl. Amu and Ikuto never been happier in life but the genie is afraid that Amu will use all her wishes. Ikuto doesn't Amu last will that never leaves her side. Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him.


End file.
